


Niles Whom?

by mabpanda



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Brotherly Bonding, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Temporary Amnesia, its also funny, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabpanda/pseuds/mabpanda
Summary: After an accident with an Encyclopedia Britannica Niles acquires a nasty case of amnesia and can't remember anything, or anyone including his family and friends. Determined to nurse Niles back to his normal insufferable state the family must learn to cope with this new Niles in hopes of getting the old Niles back, but this proves harder than it seems as everyone, and especially Frasier, have a difficult time dealing with the possibility that Niles may never get his memory back. Tune in to see if Niles will ever be the same pompous prick we all know and love!





	Niles Whom?

Everything was going great for Martin Crane. With his caretaker and physical therapist, Daphne Moon, out shopping, and neither of his persnickety sons buzzing around him for once with their problems, there was no one in the apartment to bother him as he settled in to watch the big game, a rarity in the Crane household that he did not intend on taking for granted. As both of his sons abhorred even just the idea of watching any kind of sport that couldn’t be played in a country club, it wasn’t often that martin was able to get through a game without some snide remark or uninvited commentary, and as he settled into his favorite well worn armchair, ice cold beer in hand, Martin couldn’t help but feel giddy at the prospect.

“Alright Eddie,” He sighed contentedly to the dog perched comfortably on the couch nearby, “looks like today it’s just you, me and-” without any warning the front door swung open startling both Martin and Eddie, as Dr. Frasier Crane, Martin’s oldest son strode excitedly into the living room struggling slightly under the comically large box in his arms.

“Dad! Look what just came in the mail!” grunted Frasier, shaking the heavy looking package.

“...the end of my perfect day?” muttered Martin

“What dad?”

“Nothing son!” feigned Martin rolling his eyes ”What’d you get?”

“Oh well, since you asked, nothing much I suppose...JUST THE FIRST OF A COLLECTIBLE SET OF A RARE OUT OF PRINT RECALLED EDITION OF THE 1946 ENCYCLOPEDIA BRITANNICA, COMPLETE WITH IT’S ORIGINAL ERRORS THAT I JUST PURCHASED IN AUCTION TODAY!”

Martin twisted around in his seat to look incredulously at his beaming son who had set his hefty prize carefully on the kitchen table. “Oh I see, well that’s great son, Im so happy you won such an up to date, and extensive, source of information FROM MORE THAN 5 DECADES AGO. What an investment!”

Frasier’s smile was quickly replaced by his usual air of pompous self righteousness, a sarcastic sneer already forming. “Haha Dad, you think you’re very clever don’t you? I’m not surprised someone like you would fail to see the value in such an treasure. This book, like the rest of the set, though old, serves as a window into its original time period, and shows us today just how much information has increased since! As they say, 'To understand where we are going, we must understand where we have been!'”

“Yeah well I hope the rest of your ‘windows to the past’ aren’t as big as that thing! It must weigh a ton! How are you going to get it out of the box?”

“Another astute observation Father! Well because I know Niles appreciates knowledge almost as much as he loves a good antique find, I’m inviting him over to admire this historical find with me!...and to help get it out of it’s ridiculously snug packaging.”

“Ha!” snorted Martin “Good luck! Your brother can barely carry a box with nothing in it, let alone one with that monster of a book inside!”

“Yes, well that’s why we’re going to work together father dearest! Because heaven knows no one else here is going to assist us DAD!” and with that, Frasier hurried off to phone his brother and retrieve a camera to immortalize the occasion once the book was free. Alone again at last Martin laughed returning to his now lukewarm beer and his already started baseball game with an amused “got that right”, until once again his peace was cut short by a knock at the door, which he knew could belong to none other than his youngest son, Niles.

“Ah Niles! Thank you for coming so quickly!” said Frasier patting Niles on the back as he welcomed him in.

“Why of course Frasier, you know I wouldn’t miss a rare encyclopedia unboxing for the world,” He chirped turning to their father, “And hi dad! Are you as eager as we are to see this historical find? You can help us take pictures!”

“Oh gee, thanks for the offer Niles but I don’t think my heart can take the excitement! Unboxing boring old dusty books just isn’t for someone my age I suppose!”

“Oh yes, I see,” said Niles rolling his eyes “I understand how hard it can get once you enter your couch potato years dad!” and with that both Frasier and Niles quickly trotted past their lounging father to assess their newest endeavor, giggling like children unboxing their first encyclopedias. After opening the box to find the book tightly wedged inside, a short discussion on strategy concluded with the brothers settling on the time old method of pulling and yanking the book out like the geniuses they were. With both in position, Frasier holding the box, and Niles on the other side ready to pull the book out, Martin decided his game would never be nearly as entertaining as the show in this living room was about to be, and quickly adjusted himself in his seat so he could watch his sons make total idiots of themselves.

“Alright Niles, on the count of three, start pulling! One, Two, Three!” Cried Frasier, as the two began to struggle with the box, tugging, and pulling until finally with a loud POP, and an even larger WHAM as the large tome was freed from it's prison, and collided directly with Niles’ face.

“Oh my God Niles, are you alright?” cried Frasier as he and his father rushed over to the swaying man still clutching the book.

“Oh yes! I’m Fine! Just some heavy reading I suppose!” He grinned, before promptly falling to the ground unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> uh so yeah. this is my first fic. Never thought my first fic would be about Frasier but here we are. Let me know what you think. thx fam


End file.
